Downtime Activities
Dawn of Valencia - Downtime Activity ' ' When your character finishes a quest, you get 5 downtime points, every in game day that passes will also provide 1 downtime point if you have a negative point balance. These points can be used as detailed here, for example: Spend that time to craft items, earn gold, or do some other approved activity. You must be proficient in the required check to perform the activity, and you may NOT use features such as the Lucky feat, Peerless Skill, or Reliable Talent on these rolls. To do so, you simply need to follow these steps: ' ' * Decide what activity you’re going to pursue! Most activities cost 5 points before any roll is even made. * Use the format laid out in the downtime section of the #dv_downtime and post your request. * Each activity will detail the type of check and DC required to be made as well as the consequences for failure. * Once you post your request, it has to be approved by @Wolfsuul . After posting, please wait patiently as Wolfsuul isn't always available. You will be told what to roll, and you will directly copy and paste it. * Did you succeed? Great! If you’re spending gold, you spend the gold immediately. Your points are deducted from the point cost and you gain the reward. * Did you fail? Well, that’s unfortunate. You spend the activity cost, and downtime equal to the DC minus your roll. If you were to spend gold, you only have to spend half on a failure. Negative points can be generated in a failure and will have to be tracked as you regain points. These conditions are in addition to the failure states of the chosen task. ' ' * Can’t complete your activity all at once? That’s fine! Count up the time you have to complete the activity keep track of the remaining time. ' ' NATURAL 20’S AUTOMATICALLY PASS NATURAL 1’S AUTOMATICALLY FAIL ' ' There are no additional side-effects to rolling a 1 or a 20 other than an automatic success or failure This page of rules apply to all activities listed here, skilled or unskilled. ' ' Normal Labor Ability check: Any skill ' ' You may use your downtime to pursue any menial work. This can include anything from gardening to scribing to performing on the streets. To do so, choose any Skill. Then, choose a DC before rolling. If your check fails by less than 5, you earn half gold. If you fail by 5 or more, you earn no gold. ' ' Skilled Labor Ability check: Any skill if proficient ' ' You may spend time between adventures using your unique skills to perform nigh-impossible tasks. Doing so is quite lucrative, as to do so you must be an expert in your field, whether it’s taming exotic beasts or warding the homes of the wealthy. Choose any skill you are proficient in. Then, choose the DC before rolling. If your check fails, you earn no gold, and a fail effect is resolved, determined by the skill check made. ' ' ' ' ' ' Skilled Labor Activities: ' ' Acrobatics: Your agile form invites new opportunities for coin. Much like the windscar runners of fyebell, you use your speed and acrobatic ability to move across the city in a manner freer than those who walk the ground. You might be delivering a package for a noble in a hurry, a medicine for the sick where every second counts, or sensitive illegal documents between different criminal contacts in the city. Missing the DC by 5 results in a small injury, such as a pulled muscle or sprain, taking 3 days to recover (-3 points from your total). If you miss the DC by 10 or more, you are caught by the local guard, requiring you to pay bail equal to half the cost of the reward. If this bail is not paid, the player is sent to jail for 7 days (-7 points from your total). ' ' Animal Handling: Taming, whether this means soothing a displeased griffon in order for it to take flight, breaking a cockatrice so that it is ready for being ridden by those less skilled in the handling of monsters and beasts, or simply training a mastiff, a tamer must be in-tune with the wants and needs of different creatures which are incredibly unlike us. Reading the subtleties in different cues offered by beasts and monstrosities, or other animals in whatever their varied form may be, takes very skilled handling indeed. Failing the DC by 5 means you have misinterpreted the animal’s mood, being bitten on the hand requiring 3 downtime days to recover (-3 points from your total). Failing the DC by 10 results in the animal being so badly handled that it runs away, requiring you to spend 7 days of downtime trying to track it (-7 points from your total). Roll a survival check with a DC of 20, where failure requires you to pay half the cost of the reward in order to replace the lost animal. ' ' Arcana: Your connection to the arcane allows you to seek employment with the local Mage’s guild. This could be from potion making to spell scribing, but these are not without their risks. If you fail the DC by 5 or more, you make a mistake when scribing a scroll, which wastes time and money of the guild, requiring you to pay 250 gold as compensation. If you fail the DC by 10 or more, the potion you are brewing blows up in your face. For the next 7 downtime days (7 points), you are deafened from the alchemical explosion. You also lose your eyebrows, which do not come back unless Greater restoration is cast on you. ' ' Athletics: Recreational fighting, whether in the form of pit fighting or training the guards, your penchant for hitting things is always a way to make you some quick money. If you fail the DC by 5 or more, you suffer an embarrassing defeat during a fight, while EVERYONE watches… your intimidation checks against commoners are at disadvantage for 5 days (points). If you fail the DC by 10 or more, you suffer an accident causing a brutal wound while sparring that lingers for the next few days. Your health is temporarily decreased by one of your hit dice (plus con) for 7 days (points). ' ' Deception: Swindling, the art of selling your lies, one that requires tact, intelligence, and charisma. Your tongue is silver and your words are gold, perfect for talking others into emptying their coffers. Failing the DC by 5 makes your victim suspicious, forcing you to spend the next 3 days talking away the suspicion (-3 points from your total). Failing the DC by 10 results in you getting caught in your ruse, resulting in your incarceration. You spend the next 7 days in prison (-7 points from your total) or else must pay half the cost of the job to avoid your arrest. ' ' History: Expeditions, the chance to delve into old lore, forgotten ruins, ancient texts and artefacts. An individual proficient in the lore of ages past is able to take certain works and delve into their knowledge on a great many subjects, enriching their own understanding and deciphering the mysteries of the past. Failing the DC by 5 means you have not enough knowledge to identify the article and so you miss the deadline for the job, taking 3 more days and no reward (-3 points from your total). Failing the DC by 10 means you have damaged the subject of study and must spend 7 days repairing the item (-7 points from your total), during which you are also considered cursed; leaving you blinded beyond your 10 feet of normal vision. ' ' Insight: You have an innate sense for spotting lies and deceit, allowing you to make some money, sitting in on the Valencian grand jury. Your insight is called upon to help put away the criminal scum of the city, and shelter the innocent. If you fail the DC by 5, you almost send an innocent to jail. You have disadvantage on insight checks for the next 7 days (points), as you cannot trust yourself to read people. If you fail the DC by 10 or more, you make a grave error in judgment, putting an innocent citizen in jail. You are barred from the jury for the next 30 days (points), and any persuasion checks regarding city officials of Valencia are at disadvantage. ' ' Medicine: Healing, in a city as big as Valencia is a noble and necessary task. If one is proficient in the healing arts, willing to sacrifice precious time and resources tending to the weary and the ill, they may find that there is more reward to the noble work than just the satisfaction in knowing that a life was made more comfortable thanks to you. Failing the DC by 5 proves that a patient was misdiagnosed, and you must spend 3 days (points) making reparations with no reward as the right medicine must be used and the patient aided. Failing the DC by 10 results in you contracting an illness yourself, afflicting the healer with a contagion. Roll a d6 to determine whether you are afflicted with Blinding Sickness, Filth Fever, Flesh Rot, Mindfire, Seizure or Slimy Doom; Contagion requires 7 days (points) to recover from, or the time is reduced to 5 days (points) if you have the aid of healing magic. ' ' Nature: Meteorologist, one of the newest career paths and pastimes, it has recently become possible to attempt and read the weather, with signs more than just guesswork and presumptions. A Meteorologist is expected to spend time reading the many signs in Nature required for one to discern what the future weather might be. Failing the DC by 5 means that you misread the weather, predicting rain or sun incorrectly, needing to spend 3 days (-3 points from your total) to inform people over the mistake. Failing the DC by 10 results in you predicting a large scale natural disaster, one that could destroy the city or even THE WORLD....that does not happen. For the next irl week or 7 downtime days in either real time or with downtime, you have disadvantage when interacting verbally with the people of Valencia, as they hold ill will toward you and your doomsayer actions, you also lose 7 downtime days (-7 points from your total). ' ' Perception: Guard duty, the important task of keeping watch when the rest of the city rests. It is important to keep your eyes peeled, your senses open, as any lapse in your observation may spell danger for the rest of the city. Taking a watch is not for the faint of heart as those who are idle pay for their lack of perception. Failing the DC by 5 means you do not notice minor crimes, and must spend 3 days of downtime cleaning up defaced property (-3 points from your total). Failing the DC by 10 results in missing major crimes and being banned from the city you failed for 7 days (points), as a thief was able to steal from the city guards. You must compensate them for a sum equal to half the cost of the reward. If this bail is not paid, the player is sent to jail for 7 days (-7 points from your total). ' ' Performance: This is a task that comes in many shapes and forms, while one factor shall always remain invariable; the crowd. Whether you are dancing, singing, playing music, juggling, or any performance that requires charm, to captivate an audience is the ultimate goal; and a reward in its own right by some standards. Failing the DC by 5 results in great shame, and you must hide yourself from the public eye for 3 days (-3 points from your total). Failing the DC by 10 causes the audience to be so displeased that you are pelted with rotten food and household items, leaving you bruised and reeking. You have a -1 to your Charisma score for the next 7 days (points). ' ' Persuasion: Ambassador, Your skilled way with words has caught the eye of the Valencian government, allowing you to work to foster relationships between nations and small villages within the world. You do this by convincing other nations to allow trade routes and perhaps even open an Valencian Embassy within said cities. If you fail the DC by 5, you are unable to convey your message properly, and must spend an extra 3 downtime days to continue negotiations (-3 points from your total). If you fail the DC by 10 or more, you offend the leaders of another nation and are arrested for your insolence and must wait an extra 7 downtime days for Valencia to post your bail and send someone to pick you up (-7 points from your total). Stealth:Valencia is beginning to grow again and prosper as the borders are pushed back, information is more valuable than ever. Taking a position unseen to gather information not known to be stolen by its originator, tailing a key figure to immoral activities or meetings or even waltzing in to someone’s inner sanctum. The demand for a person to take such risks is as vast and varied as Valencia itself. Maybe a criminal wants a heist scouted out, or a Noble wants information on a crime committed against his house, taking the right job doesn’t have to put you on the wrong side of the law. Often the guard will even hire you themselves, providing bounties for information leading to the capture of a wanted criminal at large. Pick a chosen task that is within or outside the bounds of the law. Missing the DC by 5 means you were noticed, not in the act but by evidence left behind. The law or the criminal organisation you were aligned against is hunting you down. You must lay low (-3 downtime points) and you are unable to risk wandering the city during that time without an effective disguise, or stealth check. (DC 15) Missing the DC by 10 means you were caught red handed. Your target organisation now knows your face. If your activity was illegal you must pay a 1000g fine or be thrown in prison after being caught by the guard (-7 downtime points). You now have a criminal record and will be treated accordingly by the guard. If your activity was legal, a bounty of 1000g is set on your head, which you can choose to pay off, or you can spend time (-7 downtime points) making amends with those you’ve upset. Either side you are aligned against will treat you differently upon failure. Going into drastic measures if you are too much of a problem in the long run. ' ' Survival: Hunting, the fight of one individual against beast, the skill displayed as one would attempt to bring home game off which a family might live, or a great monster being felled to be stuffed and mounted. Hunters can put their skills to the test if they feel they will survive it, missing the DC by 5 results in minor injury, requiring 3 days of downtime to recover (-3 points from your total). Failing the DC by 10 results in significant injury, afflicting the hunter with a short term madness; the madness causes you to wander around the wildlands for 7 days (-7 points from your total), before finding your way back to Valencia. ' ' Skilled labor FAQ ' ' Q: There isn’t an activity for the skill I want to use?/I want to do this but… ' ' A: This is a living document, updates will be made but until those updates are here this is what you get. A polite request to @Wolfsuul may be listened too, maybe. ' ' Q: How long does my curse/injury/humiliation last on a failure? ' ' A: Your ailment lasts until you have gained the number of points the ailment states. You are not required to spend them, just earn them. This signifies time passing and your ailment healing. If you have excess points and wish to expedite the process, you may spend points to "pass time". If you go to jail, you lose extra points according to how many days held prisoner. ' ' Scroll Scribing Ability check: Arcana ' ' You can spend your downtime infusing spells into parchment for later use. To do this, you must know the spell. If the spell requires material components that are consumed by the casting, they are consumed when creating the scroll, adding to its effective gold cost. If you have access to an Arcanist’s Study as detailed in the strongholds pdf, you have advantage on the check. ' ' Training Training to master a tool or weapon takes time and gold, but the payoff can be worth it if you have the patience and funds. You may train any weapon skill, armor skill, tool kit, or anything else that you can add proficiency to, BUT NOT saving throws and skills (Acrobatic, Athletics, etc.) Said training takes 30 points of downtime and 10 gold per point spent spent training. ' ' Potion Making Ability check: Alchemy Kit (Int) or Herbalist Kit (Wis) You can spend your downtime concocting useful brews to sell or use on further adventures. If you are proficient in Alchemy Kits, you may attempt to craft a potion other than potions of healing. If you are proficient in Herbalist Kits, you may attempt to create potions of healing. Determine the potion you’re creating before rolling the check. If you have access to the Alchemy Lab as detailed in the strongholds pdf, you have advantage on the check. ' ' ' ' Poison Making Ability Check: Poisoner’s Kit (Int) Those of a darker background can spend downtime crafting poisons to use against their enemies. The ingredients for such tinctures, however, are rare and forbidden, making them time consuming and expensive to obtain ' ' *Only with access to the Zone of Truth spell. ' ' Smithing https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Hxo7DzG5-DraJLCGihbPRts6GlvqmmakMv7yaL4yPDI/edit?usp=sharing Ability Check: Smith’s Tools During your downtime, you can spend time smithing new arms and armor to use or sell as you please. The link above outlines all available activities with their associated costs. Political Activity Ability Check: Persuasion AND Deception Prerequisites: Noble background or level 10 You may spend downtime points in the thick of politics, using your clout to gain favor and work toward whatever political ends you have in mind. This activity requires two checks, Persuasion and Deception, both of DC 20. If you succeed on both, you manage to push the political state of affairs in your favor and learn valuable information about a political figure of your choice. Contact Wolfsuul for this information. If you only succeed on one, you still manage to make an impression. You may call in a small favor from a noble house in Valencia one time. If you fail both, you anger an important political figure. If you remake this check again within one real life week, both checks have disadvantage. ' ' Crafting Magic Items Ability Check: Arcana If you have knowledge of the arcane, you may spend your downtime to begin the arduous task of crafting magical items. To do so, you must have a schematic for the specific magic item you wish to craft. Schematics can be obtained as quest rewards, but not bought or replicated. Upon use, a schematic is destroyed, whether you succeed or fail on the arcana check. The process of crafting permanent magic items is difficult, and therefore takes quite a while. If the item can cast one spell, you must have access to that spell yourself or have someone with access assist you (this does not reduce the crafting time). If the item can cast more than one spell, you must be able to cast at least two of the spells it can use, or have someone with access to said spells assist you. If you fail the arcana check, you waste half the time and gold required as well as the schematic, and you fail to craft the item. Consult the table below for the cost and time to craft magic items of varying rarities. If you have a schematic you’re interested in receiving, let Wolfsuul know so he can keep it in mind for future rewards/hooks. If you have access to an Enchanter as listed in the Strongholds pdf, you gain advantage on the arcana check required to craft the item. ' ' Bomb Crafting Rules for this have been written out here, along with descriptions of what the bombs do. http://homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/S1W3LQVxAZ ' ' Ammunition Crafting Ability check: Tinker’s Tools (Dex) In your downtime, you can create ammunition for your firearm. Depending on how quickly you work and how many bullets you wish to craft, the DC will go up. You can gain schematics to create other kinds of ammunition, but this requires a schematic that is consumed on use. The DCs and cost will be the same as normal ammunition, unless the schematic states otherwise. ' '